retazos perdidos, 2 caras de la misma moneda
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: cosas que hubieran podido faltar, actitudes que en el fic principal parecieron inexplicables, explicadas aquí, por sus protagonistas, draples sin orden cronológico obligatorio, irán creciendo con el otro fic
1. Chapter 1

hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Hoy me he superado a mi misma, estoy hiperactiva ¡y no se porque! Jejejeje, en fin ¡bienvenidas! A un complementario del fic de los gemelos acuarianos.

Algunas escenas que no vimos, un vistazo a los personajes mas a fondo a los que les falte, espero lo disfruten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada,yo solo, les doy estos complementos.

Retazos perdidos, 2 caras de la misma moneda.

Homake 1 nacimiento de los géminis.

Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom ¿se escucha?...si Saga, se escucha bien…gracias Kanon…bueno…ya, comienza de una maldita vez Saga, muévete…¡ya voy!¡si eres impaciente!...¿impaciente yo? Esperé varios años por Poseidón, eso me hace mas paciente que tu hermano…cállate Kanon, en fin, hola señoritas ¿Cómo están? Bueno, hemos decidido sacar estos, vaya…¿Cómo los llaman?...draples tarado, son draples…si, esa es mi copia, no tan genial, mucho mas vulgar que yo y maniática, Kanon, en fin, decidimos en consenso sacar estos draples que pueden aclarar lagunas que hubieran podido quedar en el fic de los gemelos pesadilla, no necesariamente, serán cronológicos, pero algunos si pueden serlo y nos iremos turnando…plaaaash….brooooosh….raaaash…¡Kanon idiota!¡has roto el sweater que me regaló la tía Odi!...agradece que fue eso…¡y no tu cara!...¡maldito engendro…cállate Saga…?...?...?

Luego éramos nosotros solos los que peleábamos ¿verdad Muss?...así es Toin…gemelos locos, jajajajaja…teníamos tiempo sin decir nada a coro Muss…lo se Toin…bueno, continúa tu, este draple, mientras yo, vigilo a los gemelos desquiciados 1 y 2.

Grecia, cuna del arte, la civilización moderna y los dioses, nada podía preparar a los demás, para los acontecimientos futuros, el tío Sombra, miraba al abuelito Isma, quien, lo detallaba.

-bien, así que: los generales de Ares. Dijo, el abuelito Isma asintió –no podrán ir todos, tenemos prioridades, los niños que ya nacieron. El tío Sombra de la Muerte, alzó una ceja.

-Ilustrísima, no es por ser grosero pero…no han nacido mas niños. En ese momento, mi papi el gran Michel de Acuario, entraba a la sala del trono.

-maestro, están llegando al mundo. Dijo, en los casos donde los niños nacían en el santuario, el patriarca debía estar presente en el nacimiento, llama a Ricardo de Escorpión, que vaya y detenga a la Crueldad. El tío Sombra asintió.

-así lo haré, maestro. Dijo mientras se alejaba de la sala eel patriarca, el abuelito Isma, siguió a mi papá, hasta la tercera casa, donde el tío Ágora, estaba paseándose por la sala muy nervioso, el tío Danilo, estaba allí, preparándolo todo.

-todo listo doctor Bleu, podemos comenzar cuando quiera. Mi papá asintió, se desprendió de su armadura, se acercó a Danilo, se puso unos guantes de látex y una bata blanca que ya estaba preparada.

-adelante enfermero Damocles, vamos a lo nuestro. Comenzaron a atender a la tía Mercedes, quien tubo un parto complicado.

-acá viene el primero. Dijo papá, recibió al primer bebé de la familia Gardal, sonrió –es un varón, un fuerte… todos rieron al ver que el pequeñito, había estirado su diminuto pene y había orinado a mi papá en la cara, papá bufó un poco.

-un varón un poco temperamental. Dijo mientras la luz dorada se hacía presente, se lo pasó al tío Ágora que lo miró con devoción.

-te llamarás, Saga Alfonzo. Dijo con adoración, papá sonrió, por mas de 7 meses, el tío Ágora le había peleado a todo mundo que solo era un bebé, cuando a la vista se notaba, que eran gemelos.

-viene el otro varón. Dijo mientras el pequeño…la pequeña bestezuela…ese es mi hermano, así es Muss, la pequeña bestezuela se asomaba, un brillo dorado ocre se vio, papá palideció inmediatamente, clavando sus ojos, en los del abuelito Isma, la tía Mercedes lo pidió.

-dámelo Michel, dame a mi bebé. Papá obedeció, la tía Mercedes, lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Kanon David, te llamarás Kanon David mi cielo, y serás, el general de Poseidón. La sala se quedó en silencio.

-no. Dijo el tío Ágora de repenre, la tía Mercedes endureció su mirada –si Ágora, mientras yo viva, Kanon no será una sombra, ese fue tu antepasado, que decidió que su hermano, estuviera con el aún a precio de su felicidad, eso no se había dado en géminis hasta Aspros y Deupteros, no quiero que Saga y Kanon tengan ese destino. El tío Ágora se puso al frente de la tía Mercedes.

-ninguno de mis hijos, será un traidor. Dijo, la tía Mercedes lo desafió.

-el tiene otro dios, no por eso, menos importante que la señora Athena, Kanon tiene un destino y mientras yo viva, el lo cumplirá. El tío negó.

-no lo dejaré. Dijo - ¿Qué piensas hacer Ágora? Intervino papá –acaso ¿piensas matar a sangre de tu sangre? El tío Ágora lo miró.

-no, pero… comenzó –pero nada, está visto que de cualquier manera los dioses llegan a sus caballeros, marinas o espectros ¿quieres un caso concreto? Kardia de Escorpión y Katinka, una de las antecesoras de la espectro futura de Behemot. Dijo el abuelito Isma, el tío Ágora negó.

-mi hijo, será un traidor a Athena. La tía Mercedes lo miró.

-el no es guerrero de Athena, puede serlo, pero mi Kanon, no será la sombra esperando las sobras de Saga, el tiene derecho de ser tan caballero nominal como lo será Saga, me dices, porque si insistes, hasta acá llega esta relación. El tío Ágora la miró.

- ¿serías capaz de dejarme Meche? Preguntó desolado.

-si es lo que hace falta, lo haré. Dijo ella decidida, el asintió.

-bien, servirá a Poseidón, pero que quede claro, si algo catastrófico ocurriera durante su entrenamiento, lo sacaré del santuario marino y nadie, absolutamente nadie me dirá que no. Dijo mientras se alejaba, todos asintieron, la tía Mercedes cerró los ojos con los gemelos en brazos.

-el está asustado, es por eso que se comporta así. Dijo, el abuelito Isma asintió.

-además, es el primer general de Poseidón que nace en su familia, está un poco shockeado. Papá asintió.

-el tiene amigos en la orden marina, no entiendo su proceder. El abuelito Isma sonrió.

-para el es difícil, puesto que, un general de dragón marino, rompe el mito de que la familia Gardal ha servido únicamente a Athena, siente que se hará menos ante ella. La tía Mercedes asintió.

-un poco cerrado a veces. Dijo, todos asintieron –es muy sentimental. Dijo papá.

-su peor temor, es que termine matando a su mejor amigo de la orden marina, Eric. Dijo el abuelito Isma, todos asintieron.

-eso quizás influya en que piense que sus hijos pueden matarse. Papá asintió.

-Ágora ¿sabrá algo que ignoramos? Se cuestionó.

-lo dudo mucho. Dijo el abuelito Isma, miró a papá.

-prepárate, debes ir a reunirte con los enviados del santuario marino. Papá asintió, dio las indicaciones a la futura madre y salió del dormitorio de la casa de Géminis, muy pensativo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén listas para otro retazo de 2 caras de la misma moneda.

Seguimos con Saga y Kanon, pero esta vez…bueno, no será muy grato.

Gracias a las que me han apoyado y dejado review.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, complemento el universo de los bellos santos.

Homake 2: primer encuentro con Ares.

Estoy jugando con mi hermano Saga…ah ¡hola! Creo que me recuerdan, si no ¡me presento! Soy Kanon..no, ese de la derecha es mi hermano, el tonto Saga…ese no, ese enano de ojos turquesa es Milo, el del otro lado, el de la izquierda, si ese…¡ese soy yo! Kanon, si ya se, la foto es bonita, en esta foto Milo tiene 4 y nosotros 10 ya se, comenzar con una foto no fue lo mejor ¡pero tenían que verme! En fin, si, ya se que el paisaje es excepcional, sigamos, nos remontaremos a cuando Saga y yo, teníamos 4 años.

Estaba jugando con mi hermano Saga, jugábamos con nuestros tacos, era divertido ordenarlos por color, o por tamaño, era divertido hacer grandes torres y derribarlas, cuando repentinamente, la luz parpadeó.

-Saga, papi ya te ha ido, que no hagas eso. Dije mientras lo miraba, su rostro parecía confundido.

-Kanon, yo no hice nada. Dijo, miré a mi gemelo, estaba asustado, yo también, una risa cavernosa nos hizo darnos la vuelta.

-Saga y Kanon de Géminis, que dicha verlos. Dijo Ares, un hombre alto de cabellos grises y ojos rojos, vestido con una túnica negra con rojo, Saga abrió mucho los ojos asustado.

- ¿es usted el señor Lucifer? Ares alzó las cejas - ¿Lucifer dices? Que va, yo soy Ares mis niños, un buen amigo suyo. Lo miramos.

-no te creemos. Dijo Saga –si, tu emanas obscuridad por todos lados, eres malo, tan malo como Mussra. Dije, el rió.

-pues quieran o no, mis queridos gemelos, uno de ustedes va a ser mi contenedor. Nos asustamos y salimos corriendo del cuarto donde estábamos.

Al día siguiente, llegamos a la sala del abuelito, el hablaba con el tío Simón y el tío Policarpo y tuvimos que esperar, miramos al abuelito cuando los 2 tíos salieron.

¿Saga?¿Kanon? preguntó el abuelito, nos acercamos a su trono y nos sentamos en sus piernas, lo miramos, cuando le contamos, el abuelito estaba pálido.-

¿esto comenzó ayer? Asentimos –niños, de mañana en adelante, tendremos entrenamiento síquico para que puedan repelerlo… nos contó algo del sello de Enio, y ambos nos asustamos, cuando el abuelito dijo, que debíamos derrotarlo solitos, pero que podríamos recibir ayuda, eso nos alivió bastante, y así, comenzamos a ser acosados por el, cuando estábamos solos, o cuando dormíamos, era horrible, era infernal, el buscaba que uno cayera, pero no sabíamos, cual iba a hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tenemos otro retazo ¡otro capi de nuestra historia!

Este pedacito, se ubica antes del accidente del tío Eric, unos años después de la última entrega de los retazos.

Espero les guste ¡gracias por leer!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, complemento mi historia principal con estos cortos.

Homake 3, como nace un resfriado de la guerra.

Hola ¡hola queridas señoritas! Que bueno que estamos solos, soy Kanon y en esta ocasión vengo a contarles la historia de ¡como Saga no ha perdido su virtud! Jajajajaja ¡es chiste! no se alarmen, no las alarmaré con eso, vengo a contarles una historia mía, solo mía y de mis amigos las marinas, espero que les agrade ¡y no quieran ver mas a los otros tarados! Es chiste, a los otros igual los quiero ¡pero no lo comenten! Bueno…vamos a lo nuestro.

Después de haber llegado del colegio, corrí a hacer mis deberes, antes de que gemelo pesadilla 2 apareciera y me molestara, y contando que habíamos salido de suerte, de algunos accidentes, mejor aprovechar mi tiempo disponible, saqué el libro y el cuaderno de matemáticas y lo abrí en la página indicada para comenzar a hacer latarea cuando, sentí un aire putrefacto a mi alrededor, despegué la vista del libro y lo vi, cabello gris, ojos rojos, cabello largo hasta las caderas, pollina completa, Ares el dios de la guerra, estaba ante mi.

-Kanon, veo que no he podido alejarte de tu hermano. Lo encaré con desafío, azul contra rojo.

-nunca podrás Ares, Saga y yo, somos indivisibles. Dije con combiccion, Ares rió.

-si claro, claro que lo son, mientras están de buenas, sabes Kanon, he descubierto algo que podrá ayudarme a lograr mi objetivo, fue algo tan sencillo, que no entiendo ¿ por que no lo vi antes? Pero supongo que fue por intentar infectarlos teniendo intacto ese lazo asqueroso de gemelos. Lo miré.

- ¿de que hablas maldita sanguijuela? ¡no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Saga!¡porque te mataré! Ares rió.

-no, no querido, precisamente, Saga no es mi objetivo, tengo un objetivo mas fácil que está mucho mas cerca de ti. En ese momento lo comprendí, los caballeros elegidos para ser la vasija de Ares, 1 por cada orden y el nuestro, viv´vivía conmigo, me levanté.

- ¡no dejaré que toques a mi maestro! Ares se acercó a mi.

- ¡no tienes opción! Exclamó mientras me lanzaba una patada, vole´ hacia la pared –no te dejaré ¡no te dejaré tocarlo! Exclamé mientras me levantaba con dificultad, Ares sonrió.

-ya mi trabajo está hecho. Dijo mientras desaparecía, la cabeza me latía, un fuerte dolor de garganta me daba y en menos de 1 minutos, me vi completamente resfriado.

Mi maestro estaba conmigo, la fiebre subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, lo miraba.

-no entiendo, como te has puesto tan mal Kanon, usualmente, tienes una salud de hierro. Como el pasaba por lo mismo que yo, podía contarle lo que pasó.

-maestro tenga cuidado, fue Ares, fue Ares quien me enfermó. La mirada de el se endureció, al tiempo que mi peor pesadilla aparecía detrás de el con un garrote, abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡cuidado maestro!¡detrás de usted! Grité, el miró a tiempo de recibir un garrotazo, mi maestro despertó, pero ya no era tal, era el maldito de Ares.

- ¿ves? Me dijo con su voz cavernosa –tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Agregó cuando hizo presión en mi garganta…estoy tratando de luchar por aire…se me hace difícil…hacerlo…pierdo consciencia…cuando despierto, ya es de día, otra vez tengo fiebre y gemelo pesadilla 2, está parado al frente de mi cama con el uniforme del colegio y su sonrisa feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

hola ¡hola chicas! Otro retazo para ustedes ¡espero lo disfruten!

Este retazo se ubica, en el capítulo de la desgracia para Kanon, un capi después del accidente del tío Eric, es una conversación necesaria, que después de pensarlo, decidí que era buena idea colocarlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy mas gusto a todas.

Homake 4, órdenes dadas, despedidas forzadas.

Camus me encontró, en el camino hacia mi casa, conmocionado por todo lo acontecido, lo miré y el me miró - ¡tío Mu!¡te llama el abuelito Isma, asentí y dejé a Mu en casa de Simón, Camus lo buscó y no supe que hicieron, fui corriendo hacia la casa de mi abuelo, la situación era delicada, por el cosmos me había enterado, de que Eric había atacado y aunque no estaba convencido de su culpabilidad, pues Eric y yo, éramos amigos, no podía dejar de notar las evidencias firmes en su contra, aunque debía hallarles una explicación lógica.

al llegar ala sala del patriarca, miré a mi abuelo, ciertamente se había visto viejo, pero bien conservado, ahora, se veía demacrado.

-hijo, cierra la puerta. Asentí y cerré, el silencio me aplastó los oídos.

-Mu, te he llamado aquí porque pronto moriré. Me quedé de piedra.

-no puedes dejarme abuelo. Dije mientras lo miraba, el me sonrió –hijo, las estrellas han llamado por mi, he tardado demasiado en reunirme con tu abuela. Cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí una vez mas, el continuaba con su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo pasará abuelo? Pregunté, el suspiró.

-van a asesinarme. Me descontrolé.

- ¡no!¡no!¡quien va a hacerlo!¡dímelo!¡para acabar con ese maldito! Exclamé enfurecido, su mirada endureció - ¡Mu alto!¡detente! me callé, lágrimas de rabia abandonaron mis ojos.

-escucha hijo, el problema no es que me asesinen, ya he meditado para ese percance, estoy preparado para morir, como caballero siempre he estado preparado para morir, lo que me preocupan, son tu y mi nieto Mu. Dijo, asentí.

-hemos vivido en Zhu-yu-ha toda nuestra vida, nos bastará con volver allá. El abuelo negó.

-escucha hijo, no debes volver a la aldea, debes ir a la vieja torre. Temblé.

- ¿a la vieja torre? Pregunté shokeado –jamás hemos ido allí abuelo. El abuelo Shion sonrió –lo se hijo, pero la encontrarás. Me dijo, se levantó de su trono, ya el paso joven que presumía, se había vuelto viejo y basilante, me acerqué a el y lo ayudé a moverse, llegamos a su estudio, el buscó en un cajón, lo que sacó, me dejó perplejo.

-con ayuda de este talismán, tus ojos la ruta hallarán. Asentí.

- ¿Cuándo morirás abuelo? Pregunté –cuando los caballeros regresen de su misión a Egipto, dentro de 3 meses, aún faltan caballeros por investirse, debo dejarlos preparados. Asentí.

-Athena no puede hacer nada. Continuó, temblé –no habrá llegado aún cuando yo muera, llegará una semana después. Asentí –lamento no poder conocerla. Dije con profunda tristeza, el abuelo asintió.

-yo igual hijo, debes hacerlo, apenas se sepa la noticia de mi muerte, debes irte, buscar la torre en Jamir y culminar el entrenamiento de Mu allí. Asentí.

- ¿puedo saber el nombre de tu asesino? Pregunté, el abuelo cerró los ojos –Ares. Murmuró con tanta suavidad como si fuera un leve sollozo, asentí.

-abuelo, te amo. Dije –y yo a ti, nieto querido, me despediré de Mu, el día antes, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, conforme a la voluntad de los dioses. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, Lucas entró.-su Ilustrísima, el atacante está en la sala. El abuelo Shion asintió, se colocó la máscara dándonos la espalda y nos dirigimos los 3 a la sala del trono.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro retazo de la historia ¡hurra!

Un poco melancólico, pañuelos por favor.

Gracias a mis principales lectoras tsuki y liluz ¡mis fans al 100%!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fascinante REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, trato de darnos mas gusto a todas.

Homake 5, la escritura del testamento.

Cuando dejé a mi padre en el suelo, y lo vi quedar sin movimiento, sonreí ¡al fin había logrado noquearlo! En cuanto internalicé este pensamiento, algo curioso pasó, papá me lo había descrito, pero no creí que fuera tan así, miraba el coliseo y de repente, comencé a ver fue por todas partes y a escucharlo ¡creí que era víctima del ataque de alguien! Pero me sentí flotar en el fuego y atravesarlo, unas imágenes llegaron a mi, había una mujer en un bosque cercano al santuario, sus cabellos eran cortos y de un color morado, ella corría, seguida por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

¡vas a pagármelas perra! Gritaba el hombre, la mujer se enredaba con una rama, en forma de media luna, perfecta para dejar enganchado el pie, caía, el hombre desquiciado la miraba.

-morirás, morirás por haberlo hecho perra, morirás ¡por tener una hija! Ese hombre llevaba turbante, era musulmán y por lo que parecía, la mujer quien al parecer era griego musulmana lloraba - ¡Said!¡yo no he estado con nadie!¡este bebé me ha sido concedido por gracia divina! El rugía.

- ¡mientes!¡maldita golfa de shaitan! Gritaba y acto seguido, comenzaba a patearla, la mujer se protegía el vientre, una patada excepcional a su cabeza y fue desnucada, 2 pasos metalizados.

- ¡Shura!¡corre Shura! Gritaba, ese era yo, el hombre echaba a correr, pero una de mis flechas le daba por la espalda, Shura me miraba.

- ¡Aioros!¡la mujer!¡tiene un bebé! Me acercaba.

- ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡córtala! Shura le revisaba los signos vitales - ¡está muerta! Informó.

- ¡córtala ahora! Yo podía ver el cosmos de la bebé, que pedía a gritos que la sacaran, Shura cortó y miré, el saco, el volvió a cortar, sacamos a la bebé con cuidado, le di una palmada fuerte que la hizo llorar.

-gracias Athena. Murmuré mientras suspiraba de alivio, otra vez las llamas.

-esta es la reencarnación de Athena, que baja cada 250 años maestro. La entregaba al patriarca, quien la recibía, estaba sin Shura, como caballero de Sagitario, el vidente de la orden, mientras Athena es un bebé yo y solo yo, soy el único además del maestro que conoce y sabe inmediatamente quien es nuestra señora Athena, otra vez las llamas, estaba en el dormitorio de Athena viendo a la pequeña dormir, había tenido sospechas del maestro, cuando lo miré, entrar con un cuchillo, tomé a la bebé con un brazo y el cuchillo con la otra mano.

- ¿está loco maestro? Esta es la reencarnación de Athena que se le da al mundo, cada cierto tiempo, para que luche contra el mal que amenaza a la tierra. No podía creerlo, cuando el maestro soltó su mano, la máscara se desprendió ¡y encontré un par de ojos rojos! Otra vez las llamas, corría, se que corría, guardias me perseguían, sabía que tenía a mi espalda, era mi caja, en los brazos, era el bebé, hace menos de una semana que había regresado al santuario, habiendo resuelto el problema en Egipto, y todo se había disparado, la muerte del abuelo, la ascensión de Arles, que para colmo ¡resultaba no ser Arles! Sinó Ares, Ares en el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, debía sacar a la niña de allí, llevarla a lugar seguro, lejos, muy lejos del santuario, los guardias me seguían, les había dado esquinazo a todos, a todos menos a una persona, las llamas nuevamente, Shura está tratando de que lo ataque, no puedo hacerlo ¡no puedo hacerlo con Athena en mis brazos! Sigo moviéndome esquivándolo, caigo por un barranco, la bebé se me ha caído de los brazos y con terror, veo como Shura la sostiene y la apunta, no lo puedo creer ¿Athena va a morir en manos de quien es su caballero mas fiel? No lo puedo permitir, me escucho decir:

- ¡trueno atómico! Y las llamas regresan otra vez, estoy en las ruinas de la acrópolis, es de primera hora de la mañana, tengo a la bebé en brazos y me siento muy debilitado, mis latidos van cuenta atrás, cuando veo a alguien, un japonés.

-joven ¿necesita ayuda? Lo miro con desesperación, realmente yo no importo, importa la bebé que tengo en brazos.

Señor, Athena vuelve cada cierto tiempo, para proteger a la humanidad, esta bebé, es la encarnación de Athena, por favor, se lo suplico, cuídela. El asiente y le entrego a la bebé.

-debe buscar a sus caballeros…los que puedan…defenderla…por favor…proteja a...At..hen…a las llamas me envuelven una vez mas, el sol me deslumbra, los ruidos me aturden y corro, corro lejos del coliseo con mis lágrimas al viento, corro a pesar de que todo el mundo me llama, escapé, huí, no puedo soportarlo ¡no puedo soportarlo!

He llorado, he llorado por un largo rato, no se por cuanto, pero si me han dejado asumir mi futuro, es para que me prepare, disfrute cada día y haga unas cuantas cosas antes de morir, regreso al coliseo donde mi padre me espera, los chiquitos me saltan encima cuando me ven llegar.

-Aioros ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pregunta Camus –no, no fue por nada. Logro darle una sonrisa al pequeño y el se relaja, Aioria tira de mi pantalón.

-si hermano ¡por que huiste! Espectros ¿Qué le puedo decir a mi pequeño hermanito? Suspiro.

-nada Aioria, me dio miedo ver a papá inconsciente. El asiente, papá me mira, lo sabe, seguramente lo sabe.

Ha pasado la fiesta, ya estamos todos, debo dejar algo para proteger mi casa, a los caballeros que mandé a entrenar, debo dejarles algo a ellos y a mi hermano, para Aioria he estado confeccionando un diario con mis vivencias, para los demás, dejaré pruebas que deberán pasar, si son dignos, encontrarán mi última voluntad, si no, mi armadura los matará, tomo la punta de la flecha y en griego antiguo escribo:

"caballeros, encomiendo a Athena a su cuidado"

Es lo único decente que he podido hacer por ellos, realmente lo único que he podido hacer por todo, ojalá pueda proteger también a los niños de oro, pero eso, me es imposible queda rogar que las enseñanzas de sus respectivos maestros, no sean borradas por la guerra brutal.

Hablé con el abuelito, muchas veces antes de su muerte, el me dio serenidad para aceptarlo, dijo que cuando se nos muestran estos hechos que son lo que no podemos cambiar, es para prepararnos y dejar cosas para los demás, nuestro buen recuerdo, nuestros asuntos pendientes, voy subiendo hacia la sala del maestro, es la fehcha indicada, miro a Aioria que está en los hombros del tío Lucas.

¡hermano! Me grita, me detengo y le sonrío, el baja de los hombros del tío y se trepa en mi.

-hermano, que bueno verte ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunta, le beso la frente.

-voy a hacer un poco de guardia arriba, órdenes del maestro. El asiente.

-mañana es domingo ¿jugamos sega todo el día? ¡tengo un juego nuevo llamado Sonyc! Sonrío, si no lo hago, no podré evitar llorar.

- ¡desde luego Aioria!¡paso por ti! Cuando haya descansado. El asiente, me besa la frente –te quiero hermano. Trago saliva, beso su mejilla y su frente.

-yo también leoncito, se bueno, se fuerte. El sonríe y se baja de mi, se vuelve a trepar a su maestro y se alejan a la parte privada de su casa, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se me salgan, lloro, lloro desconsolado por un momento, luego pienso que el destino no me puede ver así, derrotado, aunque este día sea mi fin, daré mi resplandor con alegría, con una sonrisa para mi Athena, que si no lo hago, ella estará mas asustada de lo que ya de por si, va a estar, colocando mi sonrisa serena, voy a recibir el beso de la muerte, confiando, en que estarás viva, sana y feliz mi querida Athena y que mi espíritu, siempre te cuidará desde las estrellas.


End file.
